


We

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky is content to let Darcy boss him around while he waits for an opportune moment to turn the tables.





	We

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [writemesomewords.tumblr.com](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171934164903/i-thought-kissing-in-the-rain-was-supposed-to-be).

Bucky watched Darcy squint as she shivered, looking up at the thunderstorm. Her annoyance didn’t stop rain from falling on her face, and Bucky wondered if she  _ wanted _ to be annoyed.

“I thought kissing in the rain was supposed to be romantic,” she told him, frowning. “It’s cold, wet, and clammy. What were we thinking?”

Bucky frowned back; there was that word again: _ we _ . Darcy used it a lot.

“We are  _ totally _ making pizza tonight.” When Bucky said he and Steve were missing New York.

“We’re great, thanks!” When Sam had asked Bucky how he was doing.

“We’d get in trouble for scaling the big scary panther mountain, right?” When Bucky said he wished he could get out for some fresh air.

Some days Bucky felt like he and Darcy were friends; other days he felt like he was her pet. He never questioned or denied her, not because he couldn’t, but because he thought it would be interesting to see her reaction when he finally did. He was waiting for just the right moment.

So when Darcy jumped off the couch at the sight of rain, informing Bucky that “we’ve never seen a Wakandan thunderstorm before!” and dragged him outside, telling tales of Thor-induced (but Darcy-encouraged) thunderstorms in London and New York, he didn’t protest.

When she stood closer to him than usual in the soaking rain, he didn’t say a word.

When she tilted her chin up and watched his lips as she slowly moved her face toward his, he only smirked a little and leaned forward to kiss her.

He hadn’t known that a romantic kissing scene was what Darcy was going for; if he had…

Darcy was staring up at him, water dripping off her nose, looking very unsure of herself.

“We should go inside,” she said, shaking the water out of her eyes and turning toward the door.

“No,” Bucky told her, as he reached out and caught her wrist in his right hand, then lightly tugged her back toward him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“No,” he said again. “We should stay right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171934164903/i-thought-kissing-in-the-rain-was-supposed-to-be>Reblog%20on%20tumblr</a>%0A%0ATumblr:%20<a%20href=)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
